


Don't Either.

by alezander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Cussing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezander/pseuds/alezander
Summary: for May 2017, with the theme "Yours Truly". Also, has the most cussing I've ever written for the contest, I think, haha.





	Don't Either.

**Author's Note:**

> for May 2017, with the theme "Yours Truly". Also, has the most cussing I've ever written for the contest, I think, haha.

Listen, 'cause everything else is irrelevant unless you put this in your head.

You can bully the person you love, but don't ever fall in love with the person you bully. Especially that fatso who had his head in the toilet more often then not. And oh, did I mention that it was you who put him in that situation?

Don't fall in love with that idiotic bonbon who never puts up a fight whenever you and your friends ruin his carefully prepared projects for class or copy his answers after threatening to throw his bag in the trash.

Don't fall in love with the guy who doesn't know how to protect his lunch from thieves like you, even preparing a separate lunch box in case you were so hungry you wanted more.

Don't look at him as he looks at you with his boring brown eyes that bear no contempt or anger for you and your stupidity. Don't even think that his smiles are the least bit cute, or that they are directed at you.

Don't think that the obligatory chocolates he gave you were anything special, even when he set aside yours from the rest of the class, even wrapping a pretty ribbon around it with his clumsy hands and giving it to you shyly like a stupid virgin.

Don't look for him, don't think about him. Stop wondering how kissing him would be like, how it would feel to touch him, how he'd sound like. Stop fantasizing about him, you dog. He's fat, remember? He sweats like crazy and he has this distracting freckles on his cheeks. Sure he has this cute dimple and a pretty, button nose but so what? So what?

Keep bullying him like you always have, keep treating him like the shit you know you are. Don't be bothered if he coughs and wheezes like your old man because he's probably just allergic of your ugly mug. Don't worry about him, even when you notice he hasn't shown up at school for days.

Or even when you hear that he doesn't have more than a few weeks left.

Don't you dare fall in love with him, moron, because you made him this way. You made him important to me, you made me fall in love with him. Asshole, you made me wear this stupid black suit, these stupid shoes, this stupid, stupid necktie. I even had to stand soaking wet in the rain for two fucking hours staring at a wooden box that has nothing worth shit in it.

Hey, are you listening? Pay attention, you little shit, 'cause this is the last time I'll say this. Don't fall in love with the person you bully. Cry all you want, he's never coming back.

Like you, he was imperfect in many ways. He was stupid and slow, but he was kind. We both know what he's like. As his bully, we were the closest to him, even more than a lover probably would have. Not like that virgin actually had anyone.

In the end, you're the one left most battered, aren't you? Look at your eyes. You look pathetic. That's why I told you not to fall in love with him. Idiot.

This is the ramblings of a person bruised with guilt and regret, a person who is so stupid yet smart enough to know he's been a total dick to the person he liked.

There, I've said enough. Dear self, blaming yourself is useless, understand? So don't bully him anymore. Don't fall in love with him either.

 

Yours truly,  
Your present self.

**Author's Note:**

> written while listening to the song "so far away" by Suga from BTS as AGUST D (feat. SURAN)
> 
> I have no issues with fat people especially since I myself am not the healthiest person I know. Every person is beautiful in his/her own way, and though I'm not one of those people who religiously fight bullying, I do agree that no person ever deserves to be bullied, having experienced it myself. It doesn't feel good, trust me.


End file.
